Mondfinsternis
by Nirvanya
Summary: Sie würden sich zurückziehen, um sich von diesem Schlag zu erholen. Versuchen, uns Einzeln zu erwischen. Aber irgendwann kommt der Punkt, an dem wir zurückschlagen.
1. Prolog Con Fuoco

**Inhalt:** Sie würden sich zurückziehen, um sich von diesem Schlag zu erholen. Versuchen, uns Einzeln zu erwischen. Aber irgendwann kommt der Punkt, an dem wir zurückschlagen.

**Mondfinsternis**

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehören keinerlei Rechte an Twilight und die damit verbundenen Charaktere und Schauplätze. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

**Prolog – Con Fuoco**

_If you don´t feel the way I do it don´t matter cause, I´ll never know how you feel, but if you do then sure I´d be flattered in my mind it´s all different anyhow…_**  
**_[Summerbreeze - Johnossi]_

„Nein!" Ich spürte wie Jasper versuchte mich zu beruhigen, doch selbst er konnte es nicht mit der Wut aufnehmen, die mich im Moment beherrschte. Wie konnten sie mir alle in den Rücken fallen?

„Du kommst nicht mit, Renesmee!" Das war mein letztes Wort. Nicht aber das von Jasper. Oder Carlisle. Alice. Jacob. Selbst Edward versuchte nicht es ihr auszureden. Wäre ich an ihrer Stelle gewesen, hätte ich nicht einmal daran denken dürfen, schon hätte Edward jeden angeknurrt, der auch nur daran gedacht hätte, mich in meinem Vorhaben zu unterstützen. Aber bei seiner eigenen Tochter?

Ungläubig wandte ich mich an ihn: „Ist es dir völlig egal, was sie machen will?"

Selbst ohne ein Vampir zu sein, hätte man in diesem Augenblick eine Stecknadel fallen hören können und ich spürte förmlich, wie nun alle Blicke auf Edward und mich gerichtet waren. Zugegeben, wir hatten bereits in der Vergangenheit miteinander gestritten, doch hatten wir es nie vor unserer Familie ausgetragen. Vor Renesmee. Heute verschwendete ich keinen Gedanken daran.

„Bella-", begann er, doch ich unterbrach ihn: „Nein, Edward!"

In jenem Moment begriff ich, wie er sich damals gefühlt hatte, als es um meine Unsterblichkeit ging. Als Carlisle ihm offensichtlich in den Rücken gefallen war. Doch hier ging es um die Existenz meiner Tochter. Nicht um mein Leben. Wieder waren es zwei Stimmen dafür. Rosalie und ich. Und der Rest dagegen.

„Bella", nur mit Mühe unterdrückte ich den Drang ihn wieder zu unterbrechen. Wie konnte er nur so ruhig bleiben? Wahrscheinlich Jaspers Verdienst. „Was sie machen **will.** Sie will es." Ich schüttelte den Kopf, wollte es nicht hören. Nicht von Edward. Ich konnte es ertragen, dass Jasper und Jacob sie unterstützten, aber nicht Edward.

„Sie hat sich freiwillig dazu entschlossen." Unfähig etwas anderes zu tun, knurrte ich ihn an, und spürte als sofortige Reaktion darauf, dass sich Jasper bereit machte einzugreifen, falls es sein musste.

„Früher hatte Freiwilligkeit eine wesentlich geringere Bedeutung." _Verräter_ setzte ich in Gedanken hinzu, wissend, dass er mich hören konnte, wenn ich es wollte, vor Augen, dass es ein Schlag unter die Gürtellinie war, noch bevor ich ihn innerlich zusammenzucken sah.

Ohne jemanden eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen ging ich langsam zur Tür, wissend, dass ich mich nur so davon zurückhalten konnte, jemandem an die Kehle zu springen. Selbst Jasper konnte mich nicht beruhigen. Ich wollte nicht einmal daran denken, was ich fühlen würde, würde er nicht versuchen mich zu beruhigen.

„Mom…"

Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wollte ich stehen bleiben, konnte den Schmerz in ihrer Stimme deutlich erkennen, bevor mich die Gefühle des Verrats wieder überrollten und ich weiterging, aus dem Haus, über die Wiese, in den Wald, wo ich endlich meinem Drang zu laufen nachgab.

Bereits nach den ersten hundert Metern hörte ich ihn mir folgen, doch ich hatte nicht die Absicht anzuhalten. Mit wesentlich weniger Schwierigkeiten als beim ersten Mal, als ich es versucht hatte, hob ich mein Schild auf und dachte so laut ich konnte _Verschwinde, _doch ohne Erfolg.

Nach scheinbaren Stunden die wir hintereinander liefen, wurde ich langsamer. Müde davon, vor ihm davonzulaufen, schließlich war es mehr als offensichtlich, dass er nicht aufhören würde, mich zu jagen.

Ohne die geringsten Anzeichen der Anstrengungen, die hinter mir lagen, kam ich in einer Lichtung zu stoppen. Selbst als wir beide standen, hielt er den selben Sicherheitsabstand zu mir, wie schon zuvor, als er noch hinter mir her durch den Wald jagte.

„Edward. Lass. Mich. In. Ruhe." Aus meinen Augen Blitze schleudern zu können, würde mir jetzt wieder helfen. So hielt Edward nichts davon ab, weiter auf mich zuzukommen, selbst nicht die Flut an Gedanken, die auf ihn einstürmten.

„Ich falle dir nicht in den Rücken." Ich starrte ihn weiter stumm an, nicht gewillt meine Gedanken zu bremsen, wohlwissend, wie das Chaos, das in diesem Moment auf ihn einstürzte aussah.

„Rede mit mir, Bella!"

_Ich rede mit dir. _Und missachtete dabei die Tatsache, dass ich mich immer mehr wie eine Fünfjährige anhörte. _Sonst willst du auch wissen, was ich denke. Langsam solltest du dich entscheiden. _Meine letzten Gedanken behielt ich wohlweislich für mich.

„So gerne ich deine Gedanken auch manchmal hören möchte, ich will das du mit mir redest." Mein starrender Blick ließ ihn vollkommen unberührt. Man möchte meinen, jetzt, als Vampir würde ich dabei bedrohlicher wirken. Vielleicht wusste er aber auch nur, dass ich ihm trotz bester Absicht nie etwas antun würde können. Nicht absichtlich.

Interessant wie schnell die Zeit zu verfliegen scheint, wenn man unendlich viel davon hatte. Zumindest scheinbar. Ich wusste später nicht mehr, wie lange wir uns gegenübergestanden hatten. „Warum?", fragte ich, für menschliche Ohren nicht mehr hörbar. Edward aber verstand mich.

„Sie will es."

„Das war bei mir egal! Es war egal ob ich auf der Lichtung sein wollte." Ich sah wie er kurz zusammenzuckte. „Es war vollkommen egal, dass ich nicht wollte, dass ihr gegen James kämpft."

„Und was war das Ergebnis?" Der Vorwurf in seiner Stimmte war deutlich hörbar. „Wir hätten dich fast verloren." Er war immer leiser geworden. Scheinbar nur ungern an die jahrelang zurückliegenden Ereignisse denkend.

„Ich wäre dabei fast gestorben, und du willst dass deine Tochter gegen die Volturi kämpft? Deine eigene Tochter? Wenn ich nicht einmal daran denken durfte?"

Er seufzte. „Das war etwas anderes, Bella." Ich wollte meine Einwände äußern, aber er hob eine Hand und ich schwieg. Ungeduldig, aber doch. „Du warst sterblich. Renesmee ist es nicht. Und wir brauchen jeden, wenn wir eine Chance haben wollen. Auch dich. Voll konzentriert. Das wärst du nicht, wenn sie nicht dabei wäre. Du würdest dir ständig Sorgen machen, ob es ihr auch gut geht. Das selbe trifft auf unsere ganze Familie zu." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Im Prinzip haben wir keine andere Wahl, als sie mitzunehmen. Und unser Problem ist, dass sie es weiß."

Ich kapitulierte. So ungern ich es zugab. Er hatte Recht.

Wissend, dass ich nachgab und ich nicht mehr in der Versuchung war, ihn anzugreifen, kam er auf mich zu. „Lass uns nach Hause gehen. Renesmee ist verrückt vor Sorge."

Er konnte sich ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als ich nach seiner Hand griff und mit ihm an meiner Seite zurücklief.

**Prolog Ende**


	2. 1 Recitivo

**Kapitel 1  
****Recitivo**

_Lights go out and I can't be saved, tides that I tried to swim against, have brought me down upon my knees, oh I beg, I beg and please_

_[Clocks - Coldplay]_

* * *

_Dunkelheit legte sich über den Wald. Das war seine liebste Tageszeit. Die Bäume warfen Schatten und alles wurde in eine andere Perspektive gerückt. Aber was am wichtigsten war: Er konnte die Reaktionen seiner Opfer als Schattengespinnste abtun. Jahrelang hatte er nach einem anderen Weg des Überlebens gesucht, und nun, nach über einem Jahrzehnt hatte er eine Antwort gefunden. Wenn auch auf anderem Weg, als er gedacht hätte._

_Nahuel lief langsamer. Er hatte es nicht eilig zu der unschuldigen Menschengruppe zu gelangen, die ihm heute als Nahrung dienen würde._

_Wie viel Zeit war seit seinem Besuch bei den Cullens vergangen? 10 Jahre? 15? Irgendwann hatte er aufgehört zu zählen, aber eines war ihm noch immer im Hinterkopf geblieben: Sie töteten keine unschuldigen Menschen. Sie schafften es, sich ausschließlich von Tieren zu ernähren. Nahuel schaffte es nicht. Deswegen war er wieder auf der Jagd nach Menschen._

_Seine Tante Huilen hatte versucht, ihm die Schuldgefühle, die er mit sicher herumtrug auszureden, doch wie all die Jahre zuvor machte es nur an der Oberfläche den Anschein, als wäre sie erfolgreich. Nahuel war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sich dieser Tatsache bewusst war, aber falls dem der Fall wäre, so versteckte sie dies gut._

_Die meisten der Menschen vor ihm lachten fröhlich, manche, nur sehr wenige, jedoch warfen immer wieder einen ängstlichen Blick über die Schulter, als würden sie sich nicht wohl fühlen. Nahuel konnte es ihnen nachfühlen. Er würde sich auch nicht wohlfühlen, wenn er sein Ende nahen sähe._

_Umso mehr überraschte ihn seine eigene Vorsichtigkeit. Normalerweise entfernte er sich nicht so weit von seinem Lagerplatz, um jagen zu gehen. Aber irgendetwas in ihm, hatte ihn heute dazu gebracht, weiter zu laufen als sonst, und das war bestimmt nicht nur seine Nachdenklichkeit._

_Er hörte ein leises Geräusch im Wald, keine hundert Meter hinter ihm. Normalerweise würde er es nicht einmal bemerken, so sehr war er das geschäftige Treiben in seiner Heimat gewöhnt, doch sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass er es hier mit etwas anderem zu tun hatte._

_Wie schnell man doch vom Jäger zum Gejagten werden konnte, hatte Nahuel nicht einmal Ansatzweise geahnt._

_Als er sich des unbekannten Geräusches wegen umdrehte, nahm er einen Geruch wahr. Nichts alltägliches, nichts gewohntes, trotzdem konnte er es zuordnen. Nie würde er diesen speziellen Geruch vergessen. Und würden die Cullens sein Leben auf den Kopf stellen._

_Seine Reflexe mögen schneller als die eines Menschen sein, doch nichts hätte ihn annähernd auf das vorbereiten können, was jetzt auf ihn zu kam. Er hatte kaum Zeit zu reagieren, als auch schon alles um ihn herum schwarz wurde._

_Die Menschen, hatten nichts davon bemerkt. Nur die aufsteigenden Rauchschwaden waren Zeuge dessen, was geschehen war. Was jedoch nicht hieß, dass sie sich selbst in Sicherheit wähnen konnten. Die Volturi würden nicht gehen, ohne vorher zu jagen._

**Alice schrak aus ihrer Vision hoch. „Wir müssen sie warnen."  
**

* * *

Das Haus lag ungewöhnlich still vor ihnen, als sie zurückkehrten. Nichts von dem üblichen Tumult war zu hören. Nur ein einzelnes schlagendes Herz. Und sie wusste nur zu gut, zu wem es gehörte. Was sie jedoch nicht wusste, war, ob sie schon bereit war ihr jetzt gegenüberzutreten.

Edward schien ihr Zögern zu spüren. „Rede mit ihr, Bella." Er strich ihr sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und zog sie näher an sich. „Sie wird fast verrückt vor Sorge."

Bella seufzte leise. „Und du glaubst, mir geht es anders?" Er lachte leise. „Nein, aber ihre Gedanken kann ich im Gegensatz zu deinen immer lesen, nicht nur dann, wenn sie es will. Und im Moment machen mich ihre verrückt." Erneut ein Seufzen.

„Kann nicht alles wieder so sein wie früher?" Aus golden schimmernden Augen sah sie ihn traurig an und ihm wurde das Herz schwer. Manchmal wünschte er es sich genauso sehr wie sie, aber er hatte nicht vor es ihr zu sagen. Stattdessen versuchte er, die Stimmung zu lockern, so wie sie es früher immer versucht hatte. „Früher, als du von einer Todesgefahr in die nächste gestolpert bist, ohne dass irgendjemand etwas dagegen unternehmen hätte können? Du hast Recht, das waren schöne Zeiten."

Bella schlug ihm leicht gegen die Brust. „Du weißt was ich gemeint habe." Er nickte. „Rede mit ihr. Alice hat uns kommen sehen und das Haus räumen lassen. Ihr seid also ungestört."

Sie schmiegte sich eng an ihn. „Wie hat sie Jacob dazu gebracht, zu verschwinden?"

„Oh, ich glaube mittlerweile weiß er es besser, als sich mit einem tobenden Vampir anzulegen." Bella funkelte ihn empört an, und er erwiderte nur: „Wer sagt denn, dass ich von dir gesprochen habe? Es gibt noch mehr von uns, und in letzter Zeit tummeln sich wieder mehr hier, als allen lieb ist." Edward küsste sie ein letztes Mal, bis er sie losließ und lautlos in den Wald zurückverschwand. Bella wusste er würde in Gedankenhörweite bleiben.

Sie holte ein letztes Mal unnötigerweise tief Luft, bevor sie elegant die Stufen zur Eingangstür hinaufschritt.

„Mom?"

Wer hätte bei diesem Ton auch lange böse bleiben können? Bella jedenfalls bestimmt nicht. Auch wenn sie sich vornahm, es ihrer Tochter nicht leichter zu machen, als es für sie ohnehin schon war, jemanden um den kleinen Finger zu wickeln.

„Mom?", hörte sie Renesmee noch einmal rufen, bis sie sich erbarmte, und sich ihr zu erkennen gab. „Ich bin hier."

Nichts erinnerte Bella in diesem Moment an ihre stolze Tochter, die es spielend mit einem Wolf aufnahm. Viel mehr glich sie wieder dem kleinem Kind, dass sie zumindest äußerlich einmal gewesen war, und von dem sie sich viel zu schnell in eine Erwachsene verwandelt hatte. So ungern ihre Mutter es auch manchmal zugeben wollte. Für sie würde sie immer ihre Tochter bleiben, die sie um jeden Preis vor allen Gefahren, die in dieser Welt auf sie warten könnten beschützen würde. Und wieder einmal musste Bella sich selbst eingestehen, dass sie es nicht konnte. Wieder hatte sie ihre Tochter in Gefahr gebracht.

„Es tu-", Renesmee hatte ihre passive am Boden hockende Position aufgegeben, um ihrer Mutter entgegenzugehen, doch Bella stoppte sie. „Meinst du das auch wirklich so?" Unter dem prüfenden Blick ihrer Mutter blickte sie zu Boden. Das war Antwort genug.

„Renesmee", Bella ging langsam auf sie zu und strich ihr eine Strähne ihres Haares hinters Ohr, „ich bin mit dieser Entscheidung nicht einverstanden." Sie pausierte kurz. „Und ich sehe keinen Sinn darin, so zu tun als wäre ich es. Ich will nicht, dass du gegen die Volturi kämpfst. Nicht heute, nicht morgen, am besten nie." Sie stoppte kurz und konnte ein schiefes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich deinen Vater eines Tages verstehen würde, was seinen Beschützerinstinkt mir gegenüber angeht, aber ich tue es."

Renesmee seufzte. „Warum will mich nur jeder beschützen?" Bella zog sie in eine Umarmung, doch ihre Tochter redete weiter. „Du, Dad, Jacob, Rosalie, Emmett. Ich kann selbst auf mich aufpassen."

Die Vampirin ließ ihre Tochter wieder los. „Das wissen wir, Schatz. Auch wenn es keiner von uns wahrhaben will. Du wirst immer unser Nesthäkchen bleiben." Sie lachte leise, als sie den Schmollmund ihrer Tochter sah. „Außer für Jacob. Zumindest hoffe ich das für ihn, sonst wird er mit deinem Vater Probleme bekommen.

„Komm her du kleiner Rabauke." Schief lächelnd ließ sich Renesmee von ihrer Mutter hinter sich herziehen, bis sie beide vor dem Flügel standen. Die Bezeichnung Edwards Flügel traf schon seit Jahren nicht mehr darauf zu, schließlich war es mittlerweile so sehr Edwards Flügel, wie auch Renesmees.

„Spiel etwas für mich, Kleines." Besagte zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, als beide sich auf die Bank setzten. „Mom, dir ist bewusst, dass ich älter aussehe als du, oder?" Bella lachte leise. „Wie könnte ich es auch. Du erinnerst mich immer wieder daran. Also?"

Seufzend legte Renesmee ihre Finger auf die Tasten und dort verharrten sie für einige Augenblicke, offensichtlich unschlüssig, welche Töne sie dem edlen Instrument entlocken sollten, bis sie sich für eine Melodie von Debussy entschied, wohlwissend wie sehr ihre Mutter als auch ihr Vater dessen Lieder mochten.

Einige Augenblicke genossen beide nur das leise plätschern der Töne, bis Renesmee, ohne den Takt zu verlieren, ihre Mutter fragte: „Warum kommen sie?"

Für Bella war es unmissverständlich, wer gemeint war. Seit Tagen, wenn nicht Wochen, drehte sich nunmehr alles um die ohne Zweifel kommende Konfrontation. Wie sehr sich ihr beinahe beschauliches Leben im Bruchteil weniger Sekunden wieder geändert hatte. Fast fühlte sie sich an ihr sterbliches Dasein erinnert. Am Ende immer von einem drohendem Schatten getrübt.

„Wir können nur Vermutungen anstellen, das weißt du." Wieder wurden sie beide an die Unwissenheit, die alle, trotz Alice Gaben, erinnert, die sie zu verfolgen schien. „Aber irgendetwas müssen wir ihnen getan haben." In Bellas Ohren hörte sich ihre Tochter an wie das Kind, dass sie niemals wirklich gewesen war. Störrisch, uneinsichtig, nicht verstehend, warum sie Welt nicht so funktionierte, wie sie es wollte.

Den wahren Grund der Unterhaltung spürend, legte Bella einen Arm um Renesmee und sagte: „Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun." Nach einem kurzen Moment fügte sie hinzu: „Zumindest bist du nicht das Hauptproblem." Sie seufzte. Vorbei war die kurze sorglose Zeit, die ihnen gegönnt gewesen war. „Die Volturi suchen nur nach einem Grund, warum sie uns angreifen können. Wir sind ihnen schon lange ein Dorn im Auge. Vermutlich bevor Edward damals nach Italien gereist war." Sie sagte damals, dabei war es noch nicht einmal 15 Jahre her. Für einen Menschen beinahe eine kleine Ewigkeit. Für einen Vampir, so hatte Bella mit den Jahren feststellen müssen, war es nicht mehr als ein Augenblick, doch ihre menschliche Ausdrucksweise hatte sie noch nicht ganz abgelegt.

„Sie haben sich immer überlegen gefühlt. Zumindest seit sie Vladimir und Stephan übertrumpft waren. Die Volturi sind es nicht gewöhnt, durch irgendwen in ihrer Herrschaft bedroht zu werden. Eine handverlesene, treu untergebene Garde um sich zu haben, trägt zu diesem Gefühl sicher bei."

Renesmee sagte nichts, ließ ihre Mutter weiterreden, während ihre Finger weiter über die Tasten des Flügels huschten, als wäre es nicht weiter als eine Nebensächlichkeit.

„Früher oder später hätten sie sich irgendeinen Grund aus den Fingern gesaugt, um etwas gegen die Cullens zu unternehmen. Schon bevor du und ich, und mittlerweile eigentlich auch Jacob, auch wenn er das nie so sagen würde, ein Teil dieser Familie waren, waren sie zu siebt. Sieben Vampire, die wie eine Familie zusammenleben, trifft man nicht oft. Wenn überhaupt noch einmal. Und so eng verbunden wie wir sind auch die Volturi nicht."

Bella stoppte kurz, ließ ihrer Tochter und sich selbst etwas Zeit, das Gesagte zu überdenken.

„Und nachdem sie mittlerweile schon einmal erfolglos versucht haben unsere Familie zu vernichten, konnten wir nicht wirklich erwarten, dass sie uns aus den Augen lassen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie anfangen würden uns einzeln zu erwischen. Uns und all jene, die damals Seite an Seite mit uns gekämpft haben."

Renesmee hob kurz ihren Blick von der Klaviatur, um ihre Mutter anzusehen. Die Sorgen der letzten Zeit waren auch ihr anzusehen. Natürlich war sie noch so schön wie zuvor, und einem Menschen wäre der Unterschied wahrscheinlich nicht aufgefallen, aber Renesmee war nun einmal kein Mensch. Ihre Augen, jetzt ein sattes Gold, leuchteten nicht mehr so wie zuvor. Manchmal, meist wenn sie ihren Blick auf Edward oder Renesmee richtete, konnte man noch einen Hauch dieses Glanzes erkennen, aber ansonsten spiegelte sich in ihnen nur die schwarze Gewitterwolke, die förmlich über ihrer aller Köpfe hing.

„Glaubst du sie werden irgendjemanden von uns verschonen? Falls es wirklich zu einem Kampf kommen wird?" Falls. Renesmee wollte noch immer nicht daran glauben, dass es der Wahrheit entsprach. Vielleicht konnten sie dieser Zukunft wieder wie durch ein Wunder entgehen.

„Du weißt, was man über ihre Garde erzählt." Renesmee nickte leicht, obwohl Bella wusste, dass sie eine rethorische Frage gestellt hatte. Alle wussten, was man sich über die Garde, ihre Vorgehensweise und die Volturi selbst erzählte. „Nur die talentiertesten und loyalsten Vampire werden auserwählt. Und das ist unser Problem."

Diese Aussage erntete ihr einen fragenden Blick und Bella seufzte einmal mehr. „Die Hälfte unserer Familie besteht aus den talentiertesten Vampiren."

„Nicht zu vergessen einem Formwandler." Renesmee konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Ihr Formwandler.

„Stimmt. Aber ihn werden sie nicht verschonen. Aro hat nie ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht, dass er Edward, Alice und mich wollte. Und ich bin sicher er würde zu dir und Jasper nicht nein sagen." Sie lachte ein hohles, falsch klingendes Lachen.

Renesmee schaute wieder zu ihr auf, wollte sie so ermutigen, weiter zu reden.

„Das heißt sie werden gegen alle anderen noch härter vorgehen, um uns zu erwischen." Wieder einmal wurde ihnen die eiskalte Berechnung der Volturi bewusst. „Ich weiß nicht, ob wir es irgendwie verhindern können, dass es zu einem Kampf kommt, aber ich weiß, dass so lange auch nur einer von ihnen noch steht, ich nicht aufgeben werde. Für nichts in der Welt." Wobei sie sich damit selbst belog. Sie wusste, dass es mindestens zwei Dinge gab, für die sie innehalten würde. Renesmee und Edward. Und sie brauchte nicht Alices Fähigkeiten, um zu ahnen, dass, wenn es so weit kommen würde, die Volturi nicht davor zurückschrecken würden, davon gebrauch zu machen.

Eine Weile war es still zwischen Mutter und Tochter.

„Im Nachhinein betrachtet, war es vielleicht meine Schuld." Bella hatte noch nicht einmal angesetzt, ihre Aussage näher zu erklären, als sie von Edward unterbrochen wurde.

„Sag nie, und ich betone, nie wieder so etwas!" Die beiden zuckten zusammen. Zu sehr war jede von ihnen in ihr Gespräch vertieft gewesen, als das sie Edwards Ankunft bemerkt hätten.

Bella hatte jedoch den ersten Schreck Edward ohne Vorwarnung in der Tür stehen zu sehen schnell überwunden und konterte: „Es ist doch wahr! Und nein, widersprich mir nicht und lass mich für einen Moment ausreden, bitte." Zufrieden nickte sie, als ihr Ehemann keine Anstalten machte, sich ihr entgegenzustellen.

„Wenn ich nicht von dieser Klippe gesprungen wäre, wärst du nie nach Italien gegangen." Edwards darauffolgendes Knurren ließ Renesmee die Haare zu Berge stehen, und sie wünschte sich zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben, nicht bei ihren Eltern zu sein. Sie wusste, diese Auseinandersetzung führten die beiden immer wieder, seit die Bedrohung durch die Volturi wieder aktuell geworden war.

„Aro hätte nie von mir erfahren, nicht von meiner Gabe, und er hätte euch weiterhin in Ruhe gelassen. Glaub mir, wenn ihr ihm davor schon ein Dorn im Auge gewesen wärt, hätte er euch sich schon früher einen Grund aus den Fingern gesaugt, um gegen euch vorzugehen." Ihre Worte ließen keinerlei Widerspruch zu, und für diesen einen Moment schien Edward auch nicht im geringsten dagegen reden zu wollen. Nicht aus Überzeugung, sondern um des Friedens Willen.

„Also können wir gehen?" Sowohl Bella als auch Renesmee merkten die Anstrengung, die es Edward kostete, seine Stimme ruhig zu halten und nickten lautlos. Innerlich schmunzelte Bella. Sie war sich sicher, dass Renesmee ihren Vater gedanklich mit Fragen bombardierte.

„Renesmee, ich verstehe wie ihr alle Vampire aus dem Haus bekommen habt, aber wo ist Jacob?", fragte Bella, als sie den Raum verließen.

„Oh, er konnte das Angebot Schiedsrichter bei einem Vampirbaseballspiel zu sein nicht ausschlagen." Und sie grinste über beide Ohren. Armer Jacob. Wie sehr auch immer der Grad seiner Freiwilligkeit dabei war.

**Kapitel 1 Ende**

Ich garantiere nicht dafür, dass das nächste Kapitel schneller online sein wird, ich glaube eher, dass es genauso lange dauern wird.


End file.
